Walk the bloody plank
by The Char
Summary: America has never seen England's pirate side. So he decides to do a roleplay with him. America is the hostage and England is the pirate. However, America didn't expect England to get so into his role.


Alfred shuffled around slightly on his stool, voluntarily stretching his arms backwards so that the other country could tie them. He watched the other as he moved around, his pants stuffed into tall boots, wearing a long blue buccaneer's coat. He grinned.  
"Why don't I get to wear a hat?" He smiled, looking up at the highly adorned golden blue head ornament Arthur was wearing.  
Arthur sighed, starting to wrap the ropes tightly around Alfred's wrists. "The 'hat' is only for the captain... You... " He roughly pulled on the rope, causing Alfred to flinch a little. "Are the hostage." He pulled the rope a bit harder, pulling on it with the teeth, when it seemed satisfying he walked, starting to move on to Alfred's ankles.

Alfred had winched slightly at the restraints, but had just let it be... After all, Arthur was just going to give him a quick demonstration of what he was like a pirate, then they would get on as usual... Well, they were still planning to roleplay, but he took it that it would certainly not be in this position... Though he had to admit Arthur had picked an interesting place for it to take place. Insisting on the authenticity of the experience they had moved to the storage area of an old preserved galleon. There was a permanent musty smell in the air, mixed with the smell water and high adventures of the past.

He jumped slightly as he felt the rope dig into his ankles, Arthur had insisted he'd be barefoot. "You are putting it on a bit tight." He noted.  
Arthur pulled on the ends, getting it even tighter, before replying blankly. "It needs to be tight, hostage would escape otherwise."  
Alfred sighed and shook his head. "So what did you usually do with a hostage?"  
"Depends... if they were influential they were mostly traded in for gold, valuable spices, any kind of loot. If they were completely useless we'd just make 'em walk the plank. Any other situation we'd turn them into slaves, usually sell the buggers later..." He paused, looking over his shoulder as if he remembered something, standing up and turning his back to Alfred.  
"Well... that's interesting..." He shuffled around slightly, quickly thinking better of it as he felt the rope rub into his flesh, he grinned weakly. "So... shall we start... with the... buccaneering?" He said jokingly, calling after Arthur who was bend over a large bag he had brought with him.  
"In a moment." Arthur called back, apparently finding the thing he was looking for and turning around, holding a somewhat rusty looking iron ring. There were some lapses in the circle, where there seemed to be some locking system.

"What's that?" Alfred asked hesitantly, somewhat disturbed by what looked more like something you'd come across in Ivan's basement.  
"It's a slave collar." Arthur mused, doing some things Alfred couldn't quite follow, opening up the the ring. He pointed at a small detail on the metal. "You could attach a chain to it here, connect it to others."  
"That's... nice, Arthur..." He smiled weakly.  
Arthur walked a bit closer, looking like a child who just realized that, besides holding tea parties with them, he could play with his toys in 'different' ways as well. He held the collar up to Alfred.  
"Really... that's interesting, but you could explain that to me tom-"  
"You're wearing it, Alfie."~  
"I'm what?" Arthur was probably just using one of those weird things where the sentence meant something different in English from American...  
"You're putting it on." Arthur said calmly, closing the ring around Alfred's neck.  
Alfred laughed weakly. "I... I think I've got the idea, Arthur..." He felt the cold metal sting against his neck and shivered slightly, instinctively pulling against the ropes. "... Shall we just start, take these off... I can visit the museum with you tomorrow..."  
"We'll start, Alfie." England started calmly, leaning in kissing Alfred on the neck, getting a slight smile out of the country. "Those however, are not coming off."~

{{Aaaand more de-anoning. .?thread=7416791#t7416791

This one is unfinished, I doubt I'll ever will, but hey, maybe one day. I'm not that fond of USUK anymore though.}}


End file.
